zwierzogrod_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Evan
BWAHAHHAHAHAHHA, EVAN POWRACA I MA SIĘ DOBRZE, HEHEHHEHEH Evan McCullen - 'fikcyjna postać FανS¢єиє Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny.. Mieszkaniec Zwierzogrodu. ''Pies Neem Nie wnikajmy.. Chłopak Dosyć zażyły, nawet bardzo, ultra bliski przyjaciel Seth'a Freeman'a. Biografia Wczesne życie Evan urodził się w dzielnicy klasy średniej Zwierzogrodu. Pochodził ze średniozamożnej rodziny. Lubił spędzać czas na graniu w piłkę z kolegami, budowaniu zamków ze śniegu, oglądaniu telewizji itd. Jak to na dzieciaczka przystało, wolał bawić się z chłopcami, niż dziewczynkami. A jak na chłopca z XXI w. przystało, w szkole, na podwórzu, czy gdziekolwiek indziej panował tylko jeden, jedyny temat. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, chłopcy edukowali się sami, bo co może pomóc tutaj nauczyciel? Nie dość, ze wytłumaczy bez przekleństw, bo będzie bełkotał niezrozumiale. Jednak ci chłopcy tak gadali, bo ich to rozśmieszało i rządziła nimi chęć zaimponowania kolegom ze starszej klasy, takie niewinne żarciki młodości, ale Evan wyróżniał się z tej bandy. Śmiał się z tych rzeczy, bo jego przyjaciele nie mieli nic innego do roboty, a co miałby robić sam w domu? Oglądał te wszystkie bluźniercze filmiki, magazyny itp., ale śmiał się tylko wymuszenie. Co jest pociągającego w rozebranej do naga supermodelce z największym na świecie biustem, robiącej sobie dziwne rzeczy? Nic. Evana to nawet nie podniecało. Nudziło go. A w zasadzie obrzydzało. Od czasu, jakby nie patrzeć, rozmawiał z koleżankami, ale żeby od razu fantazjować, co potrafi? Podrywać ją? Nie, to nie dla niego. Nie dlatego, że nie potrafił. Nie miał po prostu potrzeby. Nawet go to nie martwiło, cieszył się, że nie uległ zboczeniu wtórnemu. Swobodnie rozmawiał z nauczycielkami, które potrafiły mieć dekolt do pępka i spódnice do połowy ud. Potrafił rozmawiać z najładniejszymi dziewczynami, nie rozbierając ich przy tym wzrokiem. To w nim właśnie kobiety ceniły - że umiał słuchać i nie fantazjował. Rodziców jednak to niepokoiło - w końcu wiek 14+ to wiek, w którym chłopcy stają się mężczyznami i powinni rozmawiać o męskich sprawach i przebywać w swoich grupach, a nie wracać do domu i siedzieć w pokoju sam ze sobą. Młodości czas Pewnego dnia ojciec wszedł do pokoju Evana, gdy ten siedział w swym azylu, oglądając coś na telefonie. Niepokoiło go to, że syn najczęściej chodzi w żółtej bluzie i się osamotnia. Był przygotowany nawet na najgorsze - narkotyki. Rozmowa przebiegała, jak... jak zwykła rozmowa. W końcu rozmowa zeszła na tor, doskonale znany wszystkim nastolatkom: Synu, a czy ty to masz jakąś dziewczynę na oku? Evan obojętnie odpowiedział, że ma na to czas. Jednak ojciec nie dawał za wygraną: A są jakieś ładne u was w klasie? Już są jakieś pary? ''Ten rzekł: ''E... wszystkie są takie same; pachną jabłkami, trzepoczą tymi doczepionymi sztucznymi rzęsami jak krowy, które ogonem odganiają muchy, wypychają sobie staniki srajtaśmą i macają facetów, gdzie tylko popadnie, a oni robią im to samo. Później się notorycznie zdradzają, by znów się migdalić i tak ciągle... Aha, i mają takie krótkie spódniczki i bluzki i kolczyki w pępkach, że wyglądają , jakby w ogóle nie były ubrane. Ojca lekko zszokował fakt, że jego syn mówi to tak obojętnie. Większość chłopców zazwyczaj rozmarza się, opowiadając o ładnych dziewczynach. Po wielu niewygodnych pytaniach Evanowi puszczają nerwy: Ojcze, ja jestem gejem! Po tym, jak Evan dowiedział się, że jego ojciec nie będzie miał syna pedała, mieszkał u dziadków. Miał się na nim zakończyć ród McCullenów? Nie będzie miał syna i będzie ostatnim z rodziny, ale jakim ostatnim? Jakimś pedałem? Nawet Evan, mimo iż niezbyt rozgranięty wiedział, że pedał to jest w rowerze. Ale fakt faktem - zakończy się na nim rodzina. Ale są plusy: ojcu zawsze zależało na wnuku, a gdyby ten był wnuczką? I kolejne były wnuczką? Robiłby do skutku? Nie, to nie dla niego. Umiałby zająć się rodzeństwem kolegi (z niewiadomych przyczyn zawsze to Evana proszono o opiekę nad rodzeństwem) , ale żeby bawić SWOJE dzieci? Lubił sobie pospać, nie lubił babrać się w brudzie, to mówi samo za siebie.... Czemu nikt tego nie rozumie? To, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci, nie znaczy, że musisz ulegać modzie ne pedalstwo. Nie, to już chyba przesada, nie? Na siłę ma byc hetero? To jest okropne. Koniec końców rodzice Evana musieli zaakceptować przykrą dla nich rzeczywistość: ich syn był gejem, trudno. Nie jest jedyny. To nie koniec świata. Zawsze można zrobić sobie kolejne. Pogodzili się. Evan mógł spokojnie wrócić do rodzinnego domu. Spokojnie. Ha, spokojnie, chciałoby się. Młodzież czasem potrafi być najbardziej okrutna i to prawda. Zawsze panowała moda na posiadanie klasowego kozła ofiarnego. A to kogoś biednego, chorego czy słabszego… Gej był tu chyba najlepszym obiektem do kpin i niewybrednych żartów. No bo wszyscy będą się śmiać… No, prawie wszyscy, ale sam obiekt kpin się nie liczy… tak, to wszyscy. Okropność. Ale Evan był odważny i dzielny. Jeżeli ci biedni, głupi czy Emo to znoszą, to on na pewno też to zniesie. Przecież chyba znajdą sobie kogoś nowego, nie? Och, Evanie, miło, że tak myślałeś, wierząc w ludzi. Miło. Przez całe gimnazjum… połowę liceum… właściwie zawsze. Na studiach wyglądało już to lepiej – było tam więcej takich osób. Powróćmy jednak do czasów szkoły średniej: Witaj, pedale! –Evan miał swój własny komitet powitalny. To są te same gimby, które dręczyły Cię wcześniej, tylko wyższe i starsze... ''–powtarzał sobie w myślach. Fakt, że od gimnazjum nie ruszył się ze swego stałego wzrostu 170 cm dawał dręczycielom przewagę nad chłopakiem. Najlepsze lata życia Evan spędził na wysłuchiwaniu uwag jakichś impertynentów i przygłupów, którzy byli lepsi w… w niczym. Dosłownie: NICZYM. Evan uczył się bardzo dobrze, sprawny fizycznie jako – tako też był – trudno było mówić, że był takim tłumokiem, jak ta reszta. Dzielnie to znosił. Później. Na początku był płacz i lament. Trudno się dziwić, ale taka była rzeczywistość. Co może nauczyciel? Kiedy raz to zgłosił dostał taki łomot, że leżał w szpitalu. Zresztą dyrektor (po zgłoszeniu pobicia) odesłał go jedynie do psychologa twierdząc, że przesadza. Na pewno… Podczas pierwszego roku nauki w liceum postanowił wziąć się w garść. ''Zazdroszczą. Mnie się dziewczyny nie brzydzą, wręcz przeciwnie- lubią mnie. Jak ich widzą, rzygają dalej, niż widzą. Ja się uczę lepiej. Może nie jestem SpiderMan’em, żebym był tak sprawny fizycznie i wspinał się po ścianach, ale ruch to nie wszystko. Ja mam pełną rodzinę, a większość z nich to zwykła patologia. Kiedyś się znudzą. Chyba. Nawet, jeśli nie – wymyślę coś. -Myślał i trwał w tej myśli ciągle. Nawet na dobre mu to wychodziło – nie stresowało go już to wszystko tak bardzo. Nie był w końcu na tyle zdesperowany, by się ciąć, czy coś w tym stylu… Byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Ku jego zdziwieniu, znalazł w tejże szkole przyjaciół. Kojarzył ich z wcześniejszych lat, ale nigdy nie zamienili słowa, byli w różnych klasach. A więc będę w innej klasie? –Pomyślał uradowany od środka. Jako, iż był bystrym chłopcem, z łatwością wybadał, czemu ta klasa się go nie czepia. Tolerancja? Gdzie tam! Tak były gorsze problemy: jeden ćpał, drugi mu sprzedawał, jedna umawiała się za pieniądze, druga się prostytuowała, inny miał depresję, schizofrenię i Bóg Jeden wie, co jeszcze. Wreszcie dziwniejsi ode mnie. –Ucieszył się z ulgą. Wiedział o problemach kolegów z klasy i liczył, ze po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nimi, będzie mógł im jakoś pomóc. Ku jego zdziwieniu, oni wcale nie wylewali żalu! Dusili go w sobie. Byli wyjątkowo wyćwiczeni – gdyby Evan nie odkrył wszystkich tajemnic wcześniej, pomyślałby, że większość z nich to dzieciaki z dobrych domów. Postanowił jednak zagłębić się w problemy kolegów i koleżanek – po co? Bo tak – lubił pomagać. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem został Seth Freeman – chłopak, który naprawdę pochodził z dobrego domu i nie miał problemów. Dobrze im się z Evanem rozmawiało. Wspólnie odkopywali „tajemnice” rówieśników. Byli sobie bliscy. Wydawali się być jedynymi normalnymi osobami, w tej klasie skrytej patologii. Ale lepsza skryta patologia od dręczenia. Tutaj przynajmniej nikt nie nazwał go „pedałem”. Co prawda, widywał swych dawnych adwersarzy podczas przerw (choć nie chciało im się już zbytnio dręczyć Evana, gdyż w ich klasie pojawiła się nowa „ofiara”), ale przyjaciel (i kilka osób z klasy) skutecznie potrafili go obronić. Evan więc czuł się w nowej klasie, jak ryba w wodzie; miał przyjaciół, najlepszego przyjaciela, nie był traktowany, jakby był trędowaty, a nauczyciele przestali zsyłać go za każdym razem do psychologa szkolnego (Evan rad był z tego powodu, gdyż psycholog szkolny był zażartym homofobem, więc omijał jego gabinet i dyżury szerokim łukiem). Ukończenie edukacji W późniejszych latach Evan postanowił podjąć profesję agenta ubezpieczeniowego. Potrafił opowiadać, a pieniądze (jakieś na pewno) z tego by były. Jednak równocześnie postanowił zostać dekoratorem wnętrz – potrafił trafnie dobrać kolory, a styl też miał. Bardzo dobrze radził sobie w zawodach, w końcu rodzice mogli być z niego dumni. W międzyczasie razem z Sethem stawali się sobie bardziej bliscy. Tak oto Evan spokojnie mógł żyć. Fakt faktem – spotykały go jeszcze na drodze nieprzyjemności, ale teraz ignorował to CAŁKOWICIE. dont łori bi hepi Wygląd Charakterystyczną (i jedyną) częścią ubioru Evana jest żółta bluza z trochę przydługimi rękawami, „widzialna z helikoptera". Futro Evana ma kolor blado - złocisty z białym pyskiem oraz brązowawymi uszami. Ma ciemne, brązowe oczy. Z jednej strony głowy ma burzę ciemnych włosów. Ma różową słitaśną grzyweczkę. Charakter Dominującą cechą charakteru Evana jest odbieranie wszystkiego zbyt dosłownie - albo przejmie się za bardzo albo nie będzie mógł spać, póki sprawa się nie wyjaśni i często bez ściskania żółciutkiej piłeczki się nie obędzie. Na ogół jednak jest spokojny i wesoły i stara się (może nie zawsze wychodzi, ale stara się) nie sprawiać problemów i nie pakować się w kłopoty. Relacje Z Neem Po "pewnych" wydarzeniach, kiedy Evan musiał maskować się przed policją Neem mu pomagała. Evan występował w roli pieska Neem - wyprowadzała go na spacer, karmiła go, drapała po brzuszku i takie tam... Rozkwitła między nimi relacja właściciel - pies. Wilk pomógł jej też udekorować przyczepę. Z Szenzii Różowowłosa nienawidzi Evana bo ukradł jej farbę do włosów i pomalował sobie grzywkę, ponieważ kiedyś podobał jej się Seth, a Evan go poprowadził. Z Seth'em''' Dobra, nie oszukujmy. Są szczęśliwą parką, mimo że Seth czasem nie przyznaje się do swojego przyjaciela. No cóż. Przypisy Kategoria:FavScene Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Wilki Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Zwierzogród